One Time
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: The one time Damon and Elena came home to find a trashed house and a trail of clothes leading upstairs to Stefan's bedroom where they see something neither of them ever wanted to see.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

**This is a sequel to my story two times (but you don't need to have read that to read this) requested by enchanted hybrid.**

Klaus didn't bother to knock on the door of the Salvatore Boarding house, he had considered it but then decided that he and Stefan were beyond knocking at this point, and strolled inside casually.

"Finally, I called you an hour ago." Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry, sweetheart", Klaus smirked as Stefan grimaced at the pet name, "some of us had important things to do."

Stefan looked sceptical, "what important things did you have to do? People to torture? Souls to crush?"

"No- Rebekah stabbed Kol with a nail file, he threw a chair through a window and she crashed his car into a lake." He informed him lightly, the same way anybody else might say they got stuck in traffic.

"Oh, I'm glad it was something as important as all that."

"What's got you so grumpy? Have you been missing me?" Klaus teased with a wide grin.

"Well, I had been, but I don't know... you kept me waiting for a really long time, you may as well just go home." Stefan taunted, turning as though to leave the room. He didn't get far before he found himself slammed into a wall, with Klaus's body pressed heavily against his back.

The younger vampire laughed, "Someone's excited to see me," and pushed himself backwards until he was up against the hybrid's crotch.

Nik hissed at the friction and began to kiss and nip at Stefan's neck ravenously, causing the vampire to groan loudly.

They weren't neat, or quiet- there was a distinct trail of clothing leading from the living room, up the long staircase and into Stefan's bedroom. Shoes, socks, pants, shirts, underwear littered the floor messily and Stefan was almost positive that they had broken several surfaces on the house on their journey up the stairs.

Damon and Elena entered the boarding house several hours after they had left on their shopping trip, they were talking and laughing about all the shoppers Damon had terrified by sneaking up on or flashing his fangs at, although Elena was pretending not to find his _evil humour _as funny as he did, when they both stopped and gazed at the house in shock.

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed, as she took in the sight of the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Damon wondered aloud.

"Either Stefan's been kidnapped or you did something to annoy him enough that he decided to destroy the house." Elena speculated.

"Whichever one it is, I'm killing someone later." Damon muttered ominously and began to head towards the stairs where the trail of discarded clothing lead.

"Whose shoes are these?" Elena asked him, holding up one black, thick soled biker boot.

"Wow, what a cliché, Stefan could be dead and our house could be damaged and the only woman present is focused on shoes." Damon said half-jokingly. He ducked suddenly as Elena threw said shoe at him.

As they walked up the stairs, Damon lamented over each destroyed or damaged item they discovered, and there were lots of them. Three paintings had been scratched, one side table had been cracked, the banister had been chipped in several places and a considerable amount of plaster had flaked off the wall.

"I'm not even kidding, if Stefan caused any of this I might make him live outside in the woods."

Elena tried and failed to hold back her giggles out of respect for Damon's grief over his damaged property. He glared half-heartedly at her in response.

They finally reached Stefan's room and stopped speaking. They made eye contact and agreed that they would go in together to face whatever threat may be inside.

The bed looked as though it had been the sight of a tornado, sheets were ripped from it and thrown to the floor, the head board was snapped and the mattress had been clawed open.

Elena let out a high pitched scream of surprise, and Damon quickly ran to her side, only to emit a lower pitched version of the same scream.

"What is going on?" Elena demanded furiously, staring down in horror at her friend and Klaus, both naked and covered in sweat and other things she didn't even want to think about.

"Well Stefan and I were just in the middle of-"

"I did not mean for that to be answered literally." Elena interrupted before either she or Damon was further scarred for life.

"Let me guess, there's something you've wanted to tell us?" Damon's tone dripped sarcasm.

"Actually no, I planned on never telling either of you." Stefan admitted unashamedly.

"I'm going to kill both of you- you trashed my house and-"Damon began angrily, before Stefan cut him off.

"Damon, can you leave and let us get dressed, please?"

"I haven't finished." Damon snarled irritably.

"Speaking of not having finished..." Klaus grinned.

Elena grabbed Damon by the arm and practically pulled him down the stairs with her.

"Does brain beach exist?" She inquired of the older vampire.

"I hope so, because I'm not sure the regular bathroom stuff will do the trick."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Damon spoke up, "at least we know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Elena wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Klaus is a natural blonde."

"Ew, Damon!"

"I know, I actually disgusted myself a little."

Neither vampire was sure exactly how much time had passed before Stefan and Klaus emerged from upstairs, both wearing Stefan's clothes, as Klaus's were otherwise occupied decorating the floor of the boarding house. Since both Damon and Elena knew about their relationship now, they kissed at the door, and it seemed as though it were going to be a long kiss until Damon approached the them.

"Klaus, get out or, bloodlines or not, I'm going to kill you."

Klaus laughed and left the house with a delighted beam on his face- Damon hated him so much.

"Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate your new boyfriend."

"Fair enough." Stefan accepted reasonably.

"And you're paying for all the stuff you broke or I'm making you move into the shed."

"We don't have a shed." Stefan pointed out.

"I don't care."

Stefan took pity on his shell shocked brother and friend, and brought them both a blood bag each. He even switched the TV on for them as they both seemed incapable of doing anything but staring into space and shuddering in horror at what they had been witness to.

Stefan called Klaus from upstairs, "hey."

"Hello, Stefan. How are things? Damon and Elena recovered from the shock yet?" He asked, although it was clear that he didn't really care.

"No, doesn't seem like they're going to anytime soon."

"Damn, so no sleepovers in the near future then?"

"I'm not sure when we'll be able to do that-"

"Never!" Damon called vehemently from downstairs.

"I guess I'll be staying over at your place more often then." Stefan concluded.

"The beds in my house are sturdier." Klaus pointed out with amusement.

**The end.**

**This was requested by Enchanted hybrid, I'm not sure if this was exactly what she was looking for or not, but I hope she enjoyed it!**

**Please review.**


End file.
